Lord Ikaarion Daryil
See also Daryil Clan Personality Daryil is what would be politely described as 'eccentric'. Others call him insane. The truth is somewhere in between. While there is a dark, vicious streak buried deep inside him, Daryil is generally a reasonable sort who treats others well, or at least, not badly. He is flippant and has a great fondness for practical jokes which sometimes borders on the reckless and irresponsible but underneath all this is a heart of gold. He takes pains to ensure that his clan treats Beings and less powerful Creatures kindly. Daryil's antics and general insanity have caused other 'Cubi to treat him as something of a pariah. Some refuse to even acknowledge the existence of his clan. History Daryil's background is a little murky. No-one really knows what his parent clan was, and he isn't telling. After four thousand years, he may even have forgotten. Whoever they were, their original leader was assassinated during the Clan Wars. Daryil put himself forward as the successor, but lost to a rival candidate. In a fit of pique, he branched the clan using a variety of complex spells and ingenious feats of fakery where his own powers failed him. Thus, Clan Daryil was born. Daryil has always been known for his eccentric - some would say insane - behaviour, leaving some of the more 'traditional' members of his race horrified, in particular by the thought of him reproducing. Once the clan had grown to a certain size, he used a rather novel method of ensuring that it remained manageable which will not be detailed here. Having already decried the creation of his clan as irresponsible, Daryil's ever more inventive metabiological experiments - in particular the spells he wove to give the clan members fake heads upon their wing-tentacles - outraged his peers, leading the more vocal of his opponents to decry his clan as somehow being fraudulent. Many gloss over them, and some refuse to acknowledge that Clan Daryil even exists. One of Daryil's past lovers was murdered some thousand years ago by the succubus Ti'Nera, apparently caught in a love triangle between the three of them. Daryil, in an uncontrollable rage, ate his rival's soul, which not only sparked a war between the two clans but left Daryil himself shattered by what he had done. He disappeared for a few years and some believed he had taken his own life. When he returned, he was markedly less sane, but also began a drive to increase the clan's numbers. He never ate another soul. Appears In *Project Future *Chronicles of Jakob Pettersohn *The Future History of Jakob Pettersohn *Cameos in the Eternal Rains RP Trivia *Daryil has a bit of a wandering eye and will often chase other men. *Daryil's clan mark is under his left wrist. While he prefers to go around barechested, he will wear a long-sleeved shirt to conceal it whenever he wishes to hide his 'Cubi heritage. *It is not clear whether Daryil is actually Lord of any realm. He may possibly have changed his name by deed poll because it sounded cool. Author's Notes *Daryil's first published appearance in Chronicles coincided with the appearance of Bengahl in Turnsky's Foxfire Chronicles series. To this day I'm not sure if it was a coincidence as the timestamps for the original scripts (which would tell us roughly when that episode was being written) have been lost. While the two characters have markedly different behaviour, their visual appearances are not dissimilar. *Daryil underwent a bit of a makeover in late 2008 when a new rendition of him was commissioned from Turnsky. This is the current portrait on the wiki. Category:DMFA Fan Characters Category:Cubi